Restore From Backup
Restore From Backup is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview With Danielle's voice I have a way into Deep Storage. I hid the fabrication plan for my Arming Key on a drive somewhere in the Central Repository. I'll have to plug the drive back into the system and mount it, then download the plan from a workstation in the Command Center. Objectives * Use samples of Danielle Sho's voice to enter Deep Storage * Find Central Repository * Unseal the Doors * Enter Central Repository * Plug in and Mount the Drive * Download the Plan * Open Vault * Escape Walkthrough Before heading back to the Arboretum, there’s one last place to check out. Using the codes you’ve gotten, activate the Grav Shafts with the keycodes and loot the body of Don Davis in the shaft before going up. (Beware of another Recycler Charge trap if you let the Cook escape). Up top, the door on the left is sealed thanks to a Technopath - so forget going down there. Instead, use the key from your office to get into your own Suite - and….don’t things look familiar? Be sure to check out your desk again to find things like 2 Neuromods, the Neuromod Fabrication Plan, and audiologs on Morgan’s thoughts regarding many of his colleagues… interesting. If you check out the Guest Suite next door to Alex Yu’s Suite, you’ll find that both guest Argenteno Pero and another person, Nicole Hague, have been turned into Phantoms. Kill Phantom Nicole and search the body for a Wedding Ring and a Neuromod. The ring won’t activate a quest - but it will be needed later on. Arboretum As you might have guessed, the Arboretum is teeming with more Typhon since last you checked, and the Typhon Coral appears to be spreading. Up the stairs you’ll encounter some Corrupted Operators, and no doubt the Nightmare is waiting outside the Crew Quarters Access (but likely can’t get into the tunnel - allowing you to evade or kill it from a safe distance). Outside, several Voltaic Phantoms are patrolling the walkways along with a few Mimics. If you left any Turrets in the Crew Quarters tunnel, try luring them back and using a Nullwave Transmitter or Psychoshock to stun them while the turret backs you up. If you’re still committed to seeing things through, head instead to the Deep Storage door, and use Danielle Sho’s voice to unlock your way to the next area. Deep Storage Upon entering this new area, Alex Yu will proceed to lock you in Deep Storage, preventing you from leaving the area. He says it’s for your own good, and that he’ll meet you in his office when he’s ready - but that doesn’t mean we can’t find the Arming Key while he tries to make trouble for us. While in the main entryway, look around on the right side of the room for the body of Jennifer Lee, and the terminal belonging to Zachary West. Look below his desk for a Neuromod stashed in a shelf. There’s a note on the table with Ivy’s Password, and another note with the Data Vaults Keycode for “the new guy”. You can also check his terminal for the Huntress Boltcaster Fabrication Plans. You’ll need to be on your guard as you enter the next large room. Not only is a Phantom stalking about, but there’s also a Technopath lurking above, and bringing several turrets and Corrupted Operators with him. Lure the Phantom away and take him out, then use EMP attacks to shut down the Techopath’s allies or wrest control with some Typhon powers. As you explore the room - note the large circular floor window that looks into large storage areas below - the Typhon have been busy spreading Coral. Take note of the door to the Data Vaults off on the right, but for now head straight and look for the corpse of Lyn Cloyer near a radioactive container. Skirt around the edge of it to get to the door to the Central Repository, only to find the door isn't powered - because nothing is ever that easy. Head to the side where the Security Station is and the body of Mary Page lies outside the locked door. Turns out you can’t get in here either without using Mimesis to slip in through a gap - or you can bypass it entirely by shooting a nerf dart at the terminal to power up the door. However, since it’s best to explore all of our options - let’s head to Danielle Sho’s Command Center. Command Center Use the Data Vault keycode on the door to head up to the second floor - but not before inspecting the bloody corpse of Heather Bentz on the toilet. At the top of the stairs you can find a makeshift workstation for someone named Akande, and there are a few notes and ammo to find at the desk. You’ll find the Data Vaults on the left filled with broken electrical junctions - as is the rafters above. Since the door is blocked by debris - ignore the room and check Ivy Song’s terminal using the password you got earlier. She also has a Huntress Boltcaster Fabrication Plan. Next you’ll need to head across the bridge to Danielle Sho’s Command Center - but beware of a Thermal Phantom and some Mimics. You can get the drop on them by climbing into the rafters - just watch for the electrical outlets. There’s also a broken turret you can repair to help you out too. There’s a lot to find in the Command Center: Besides the Recycler and Fabricator, there’s a table in the far corner with Danielle’s character sheet - as well as a Huntress Boltcaster and a Scope Chipset. The table nearby has a Recycler Charge Fabrication Plan, and to the right of that is her Deep Storage Safe with a level 4 lock. If you killed the Cook, Danielle will have told you the passcode. If not, look behind her terminals for a sticky note with the Deep Storage Safe Keycode. Inside the safe you can find a Weapon Upgrade Kit and a Q-Beam Cell Fabrication Plan. Her desk holds multiple terminals, 2 Neuromods, Recycler Charges, and the the Security Keycard to the station below. One terminal tracks personnel, while another is a download station. With the keycard in hand, drop back down and duck around the radioactive crate to enter the Security Station, You can hack a level 2 Medical Operator Dispenser if you want, otherwise look for the main terminal to grant access to the Repository. While you’re here, also check out the Security Station Terminal to download a map of the area, and the lockers for a Shotgun, Silenced Pistol, EMP Charge Fabrication Plan, Weapon Upgrade Kit, and the nearby Shotgun Shells Fabrication Plan. Once you open the door, a critical door error flashes on the screen before the entire terminal powers down. Central Repository Entering the Microgravity area, you’ll find there are Cystoid Nests everywhere. Shoot the explosive canister to the right of the first nest, so that you can move forward safely to find debris to throw at the other nests. As you look down below you’ll spot a Weaver working on Coral amongst the nests - with plenty of explosive canisters and flammable pipes to cause some havoc. Once you’ve sniped them all from afar, look for a small duct on the left to safely float down away from the pipes until you reach the small area near the bottom with the backup drive. Once you have the drive, grab it and float back up to the top where the central screen is, and plug it in - and then use the monitor on the left to mount the drive. With the drive installed, the plan will show up on Danielle Sho’s terminal - so it’s time to head back to the Command Center. Leaving the Central Repository, some new Mimics and a Phantom will show up back in the other areas of Deep Storage - so be ready for anything. Once back in Danielle Sho’s Office, use her Download Station to access the file Yu_M_Arming_Key. The terminal will shut down from the power usage, but you’ll have what you need to fabricate the Arming Key. Next stop - Alex Yu’s Arming Key - but about getting out of here… Danielle Sho will contact you with instructions on how to get out of Deep Storage now that Alex Yu has locked you out. She was able to jettison a data vault - and now you can use her terminal to do the same. If you haven’t already, she’ll plead with you to kill the “Cook” responsible for killing Abigail Foy. Data Vaults Once you have fabricated you’re Arming Key, it’s time to head to the Data Vaults. Of course, the door is blocked by large debris, so unless you have a high Leverage Skill - you’ll want to find a way around. If you look above you’ll find the rafters have plenty of crawlspaces - and you can climb up using GLOO or from the pipes going up from the stairwell. Be careful as you climb up, as there are multiple broken electrical junctions that need to be repaired or blocked with GLOO. Note that you can also enter Confidential Records from here, and drop down through the ceiling to find a work station with a few items - as well as another Deep Storage Safe that shares the same code as the one in Danielle Sho’s Office. Open it to find a Disruptor Stun Gun Fabrication Plan, and a Neuromod. As you either break through or sneak over into the Data Vaults, you’ll find a Weaver is floating amid the burning fuel and broken electrical outlets. He’ll even resurrect the corpses of Andrew Grey and Akande Benin as Phantoms, but you can always wait for them to shock themselves before ambushing the trio. Make sure to check the back right corner of the room for a Neuromod stashed under some shelving, then head to Data Vault B. Enter the Data Vaults, and when you are ready, open the hatch on the side to release it out of the Talos I and into space. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest